pk_honorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop Items
Farming Store: There are multiple farming stores throughout PkHonor; many are found alongside the farming spots themselves, others are found in shop areas such as ::shop, or south of the Varrock fountain. *Rake *Seed Dibber *Watering Can(8) *Spade *Gardening Trowel *Plant Pot *Secateurs *Supercompost *Plant cure *Marigold seed *Rosemary seed *Nasturtium seed *Woad seed *Jangerberry seed *Whiteberry seed *Poison ivy seed *Acorn *Willow seed *Maple seed *Yew seed *Magic seed *Funghus spore *Cactus seed *Belladonna seed *Guam seed *Marrentill seed *Tarromin seed *Harralander seed *Ranarr seed *Toadflax seed *Irit seed *Avantoe seed *Kwuarm seed *Snapdragon seed *Cadantine seed *Lantadyme seed *Dwarf weed seed *Torstol seed Supplies Store: The Supplies Store Salesman is found on 4 different spots: at ::shops, ::helpcenter, south of the Varrock's fountain and one is located at 'Skilling Teleport' » 'More skilling zones..' » 'Fishing'. *Lobster *Shark *Prayer potion(4) *Attack potion(4) *Strength potion(4) *Defence potion(4) *Ranging potion(4) *Magic potion(4) *Saradomin brew(4) *Restore potion(4) *Antipoison(4) *Weapon poison *Explosive potion *Bones *Anti-dragon shield *Spade *Knife *Tinderbox *Hammer *Lobster pot *Small fishing net *Fishing rod *Fishing bait *Living minerals *Fly fishing rod *Harpoon *Chaotic equipment repair kit *Rune essence *Soft clay *Unholy book *Runite limbs *Sextant *Watch *Chart *Rope *Bucket *Saw Pickaxes and Axes Store: The Pickaxes and Axes Store Salesman can be found southeast of Varrock's fountain, at ::helpcenter or at the eastern wall of ::shops. *Bronze pickaxe *Iron pickaxe *Steel pickaxe *Adamant pickaxe *Mithril pickaxe *Rune pickaxe *Bronze axe *Iron axe *Steel axe *Adamant axe *Mithril axe *Rune axe Herblore Store: The Herblore Store Salesman can be found southeast of Varrock's fountain, or at the eastern wall of ::shops. When right-clicking the NPC, you can select if you want to access to noted/unnoted Herblore Store. *Vial of water *Coconut milk *Eye of newt *Unicorn horn dust *Limpwurt root *Red spiders' eggs *Chocolate dust *Toad's legs *Snape grass *Goat horn dust *Dragon scale dust *Wine of zamorak *Potato cactus *Bird nest *Ground mud runes *Grenwall spikes *Bonemeal *Blamish snail slime *Clean guam *Clean marrentill *Clean tarromin *Clean harralander *Clean ranarr *Clean toadflax *Clean irit *Pestle and mortar Crafting Store: The Crafting Store Salesman can be found southeast of Varrock's fountain, or at the eastern wall of ::shops. When right-clicking the NPC, you can select the Tan-hides option; to tan any of your untanned hides! *Oyster pearl *Uncut opal *Uncut jade *Uncut sapphire *Uncut emerald *Uncut ruby *Uncut diamond *Cowhide *Green dragonhide *Ball of wool *Feather *Bow string *Chisel *Needle *Thread *Ammo mould *Ring mould *Tiara mould *Unholy mould *Amulet mould *Holy mould *Necklace mould *Shears *Knife *Bolt of cloth *Wool *Molten glass Hunter Store: The Hunter store can be accessed by talking to most Hunter Experts near hunter spots, the Hunter Store Salesman in the centre of ::shops and by talking to the Hunter Store Salesman southeast of Varrock's fountain. *Noose wand *Box trap *Bird snare *Butterfly net *Butterfly jar *Impling jar *Rabbit snare *Teasing stick *Falconer's glove *Small fishing net *Rope *Knife *Polar camo top *Polar camo legs *Jungle camo top *Jungle camo legs *Wood camo top *Wood camo legs *Desert camo top *Desert camo legs *Kyatt legs *Kyatt top *Kyatt hat *Larupia legs *Larupia top *Larupia hat *Graahk legs *Graahk top *Graahk hat *Papaya fruit Skillcape Store: The Skillcape Store Salesman is located in the house just southwest of Varrock's fountain. On right-click you can select the 'Trade-trimmed-capes' to access the trimmed variants of the skill capes. *Attack cape *Strength cape *Defence cape *Ranging cape *Prayer cape *Magic cape *Runecrafting cape *Hitpoints cape *Agility cape *Herblore cape *Thieving cape *Crafting cape *Fletching cape *Slayer cape *Construction cape *Mining cape *Smithing cape *Fishing cape *Cooking cape *Firemaking cape *Woodcutting cape *Farming cape *Hunter cape *Quest point cape *Attack cape(t) *Strength cape(t) *Defence cape(t) *Ranging cape(t) *Prayer cape(t) *Magic cape(t) *Runecrafting cape(t) *Hitpoints cape(t) *Agility cape(t) *Herblore cape(t) *Thieving cape(t) *Crafting cape(t) *Fletching cape(t) *Slayer cape(t) *Construction cape(t) *Mining cape(t) *Smithing cape(t) *Fishing cape(t) *Cooking cape(t) *Firemaking cape(t) *Woodcutting cape(t) *Farming cape(t) *Hunter cape(t) Donator Credit Exchange Shop: The Donator Shop Salesman can be found just east of Varrock's fountain. You can only pay with Donator Credits in this shop (type ::credits to see the amount of credits you have, or just talk to the Donator Shop Salesman himself). *Donator status *Premium status *Honor player status *Mystery box *Fire cape *Whip of Chaos *Whip of Magic *Whip of Shadows *Holy Whip *Unholy Whip *Whip of Balance *Whip of Souls *Whip of Fortune Voting Point Shop: The Voting Shop Salesman can be found just east of Varrock's fountain. You can only pay with vote points in his store. Use ::vote to vote, or type ::votes to see the amount of vote points you currently have. *1000k Coins *PkHonor Points *Donator Credits *Advanced mystery box Magic Store: The Magic Store Salesman can be found northwest of Varrock's fountain, or at ::shops. *Fire rune *Water rune *Blood rune *Air rune *Earth rune *Mind rune *Body rune *Death rune *Nature rune *Chaos rune *Law rune *Cosmic rune *Soul rune *Astral rune *Staff of air *Staff of water *Staff of earth *Staff of fire *Ancient staff *Blue mystic hat *Blue mystic robe top *Blue mystic robe bottom *Blue mystic gloves *Blue mystic boots *Black mystic hat *Black mystic robe top *Black mystic robe bottom *Black mystic gloves *Black mystic boots *White mystic hat *White mystic robe top *White mystic robe bottom *White mystic gloves *White mystic boots *Ghostly boots *Ghostly robetop *Ghostly bottoms *Ghostly hood *Ghostly gloves *Ghostly cloak Construction Supplies Store: The Estate Agent can be found just north of the Player-Owned House Portal in Varrock. You can access his store by talking to him, and then selecting the 'What do you have for sale?' option. *Battlestaff *Mystic staff *Bucket *Candle *Unlit torch *Ghost's skull *Red dye *Arthur portrait *Elena portrait *Keldagrim portrait *Misc. portrait *Desert painting *Isafdar painting *Karamja painting *Lumbridge painting *Morytania painting *Small map *Medium map *Large map *Brawling gloves (melee) *Brawling gloves (ranged) *Brawling gloves (prayer) *Brawling gloves (magic *Brawling gloves (cooking) *Brawling gloves (wc) *Brawling gloves (fletching) *Brawling gloves (fishing) *Brawling gloves (fm) *Brawling gloves (crafting) *Brawling gloves (smithing) *Brawling gloves (mining) *Brawling gloves (herblore) *Brawling gloves (agility) *Brawling gloves (thieving) *Brawling gloves (slayer) *Brawling gloves (farming) *Brawling gloves (rc) *Brawling gloves (constr) *Brawling gloves (hunter) *Limestone brick Armour & Weapons Store: The Armour and Weapons Store Salesman can be found in the workshop just northeast of Varrock's fountain, or at ::shops. *Climbing boots *Iron boots *Adamant boots *Rune boots *Gloves(mithril) *Gloves(dragon) *Berserker helm *Archer helm *Farseers helm *Tyras helm *Amulet of strength *Amulet of magic *Amulet of defence *Amulet of power *Dragon sq shield *Rune scimitar *Rune 2h sword *Drag dagger(p++) *Dragon mace *Dragon halberd *Dragon longsword *Dragon 2h sword *Dragon scimitar *Dragon battleaxe *Ancient mace *Bone dagger *Obsidian cape *Toktz-ket-xil *Toktz-xil-ak *Toktz-xil-ek *Tzhaar-ket-em *Tzhaar-ket-om *Toktz-mej-tal Armour Store: The Armour Store Salesman can be found in the workshop just northeast of Varrock's fountain, or at ::shops. *Iron platelegs *Steel platelegs *Mithril platelegs *Adamant platelegs *Rune platelegs *Iron plateskirt *Steel plateskirt *Mithril plateskirt *Adamant plateskirt *Rune plateskirt *Iron chainbody *Steel chainbody *Mithril chainbody *Adamant chainbody *Rune chainbody *Iron platebody *Steel platebody *Mithril platebody *Adamant platebody *Rune platebody *Iron med helm *Steel med helm *Mithril med helm *Adamant med helm *Rune med helm *Iron full helm *Steel full helm *Mithril full helm *Adamant full helm *Rune full helm *Iron sq shield *Steel sq shield *Mithril sq shield *Adamant sq shield *Rune sq shield *Iron kiteshield *Steel kiteshield *Mithril kiteshield *Adamant kiteshield *Rune kiteshield Ranged Store: The Ranged Store Salesman can be found in the house just east of Varrock's fountain (with the arrow-icon on the minimap), or at ::shops. *Bronze arrow *Iron arrow *Steel arrow *Mithril arrow *Adamant arrow *Rune arrow *Shortbow *Oak shortbow *Willow shortbow *Maple shortbow *Yew shortbow *Magic shortbow *Magic comp bow *Seercull *Leather body *Leather chaps *Black d'hide body *Black d'hide chaps *Black d'hide vamb *Toktz-xil-ul *Mith c'bow *Adamant c'bow *Rune c'bow *Steel bolts *Mithril bolts *Adamant bolts *Runite bolts *Dragon bolts (e) *Onyx bolts (e) *Opal bolts (e) *Jade bolts (e) *Pearl bolts (e) *Topaz bolts (e) *Sapphire bolts (e) *Emerald bolts (e) *Ruby bolts (e) *Diamond bolts (e) *Iron knife *Adamant knife *Rune knife PkHonor Exchange Shop: The PkHonor Shop Salesman can be found southeast of Varrock's fountain, or in the center of ::shops. *Fighter torso *Ava's accumulator *Gloves(barrows) *Fighter hat *Vesta's chainbody *Corrupt Vesta's chainbody *Vesta's plateskirt *Corrupt Vesta's plateskirt *Zuriel's robe top *Corrupt Zuriel's robe top *Zuriel's robe bottom *Corrupt Zuriel's robe bottom *Zuriel's hood *Corrupt Zuriel's hood *Morrigan's leather body *Corrupt Morrigan's leather body *Morrigan's leather chaps *Corrupt Morrigan's leather chaps *Morrigan's coif *Corrupt Morrigan's coif *Statius's platebody *Corrupt Statius's platebody *Statius's platelegs *Corrupt Statius's platelegs *Statius's full helm *Corrupt Statius's full helm *Chaotic Kiteshield 20 *Eagle-eye Kiteshield 20 *Farseer Kiteshield 20 *Chaotic equipment repair kit *Cannon base *Cannon stand *Cannon barrels *Cannon furnace *Vesta's longsword *Corrupt Vesta's longsword *Vesta's spear *Corrupt Vesta's spear *Zuriel's staff *Corrupt Zuriel's staff *Morrigan's javalin *Corrupt Morrigan's javalin *Morrigan's throwing axe *Corrupt Morrigan's throwing axe *Statius's warhammer *Corrupt Statius's warhammer *Chaotic Rapier 20 *Chaotic Longsword 20 *Chaotic Maul 20 *Chaotic Staff 20 *Chaotic Crossbow 20 Robe Store: The Robe Store can be accessed by talking to Thessalia, who is found in the house just southwest of Varrock's fountain. Or at by talking to the Robe Store Salesman at ::shops *Grey boots *Red boots *Yellow boots *Green boots *Purple boots *Grey robe top *Red robe top *Yellow robe top *Green robe top *Purple robe top *Grey robe bottoms *Red robe bottoms *Yellow robe bottoms *Green robe bottoms *Purple robe bottoms *Grey hat *Red hat *Yellow hat *Green hat *Purple hat *Grey gloves *Red gloves *Yellow gloves *Green gloves *Purple gloves Castle Wars Shop: To access the Castle Wars Shop, you'll have to talk to the Castle Wars Shop Salesman at 'Minigame Teleport' » 'More minigames..' » 'Castle Wars'. *Red decorative sword *Red decorative armour body *Red decorative armour legs *Red decorative helm *Red decorative shield *Blue decorative sword *Blue decorative armour body *Blue decorative armour legs *Blue decorative helm *Blue decorative shield *Yellow decorative sword *Yellow decorative armour body *Yellow decorative armour legs *Yellow decorative helm *Yellow decorative shield Pest Control Shop: To access the Pest Control Shop, you'll have to talk to the Void Knights just southwest of the bank at 'Minigame Teleport' » 'Pest Control'. *Void knight top *Void knight robe *Void knight mace *Void knight gloves *Void mage helm *Void ranger helm *Void melee helm Donator Store: The Donator Store can only be accessed by Donators+. The store can be accessed by using the 'Donators' teleport in the spellbook. *Sacred clay pickaxe *Bobble scarf *Jester scarf *Tri-jester scarf *Woolly scarf *Bobble hat *Jester hat *Tri-jester hat *Woolly hat *Multicolored flowers 1 *Red flowers *Blue flowers *Yellow flowers *Purple flowers *Orange flowers *Multicolored flowers 2 *White flowers *Black flowers *Frog mask *Saradomin banner *Zamorak banner *Castlewars saradomin cloak *Castlewars saradomin hood *Castlewars zamorak hood *Castlewars zamorak cloak *Highwayman mask *Dragon square shield (or) *Dragon full helm (or) *Dragon platebody (or) *Dragon platelegs (or) *Dragon plateskirt (or) Premium Store: The Premium Stores can only be accessed by Premium Users. The store can be accessed by using the 'Donators/Premium' teleport in the spellbook. *Bolt rack *Dragon chainbody *Dragon full helm *Dragon axe *Dragon pickaxe *Inferno Adze *3rd age range top *3rd age range legs *3rd age range coif *3rd age vambraces *3rd age robe top *3rd age robe *3rd age mage hat *3rd age amulet *3rd age platelegs *3rd age platebody *3rd age full helmet *3rd age kiteshield *Robin hood hat *Ranger boots *Super attack(4) *Super strength(4) *Super defence(4) *Super restore(4) *Big bones *Magic secateurs Premium Store 2: The Premium Stores can only be accessed by Premium Users. The store can be accessed by using the 'Donators/Premium' teleport in the spellbook. *Tan cavalier *Dark cavalier *Black cavalier *Pirate's hat *Skeletal top *Skeletal bottoms *Skeletal helm *Red boxing gloves *Blue boxing gloves *Mime mask *Mime top *Mime legs *Mime gloves *Mime boots *White beret *Black beret *Blue beret *Zombie skirt *Zombie mask *Zombie trousers *Zombie gloves *Zombie boots Crystal Seed Shop: The Crystal Seed Shop can be accessed by talking to Ilfeen, who is located just west of the Seers Village bank('Cities Teleport' » 'Seer's Village'). *Crystal seed Garden Supplies Shop: The Garden Supplier can be found just west of the Seers Village bank('Cities Teleport' » 'Seer's Village'). *Bagged dead tree *Bagged nice tree *Bagged oak tree *Bagged willow tree *Bagged maple tree *Bagged yew tree *Bagged magic tree *Bagged plant 1 *Bagged plant 2 *Bagged plant 3 *Thorny hedge *Nice hedge *Small box hedge *Topiary hedge *Fancy hedge *Tall fancy hedge *Tall box hedge *Bagged rosemary *Bagged daffodils *Bagged bluebells *Bagged sunflower *Bagged marigolds *Bagged roses *Watering can(8) Party Store: The Party Store can be accessed by talking to the Bartender at ::chill. *Cake *Chocolate cake *Beer *Cider *Asgarnian ale *Greenman's ale *Dragon bitter *Chef's delight Glove Rack: The Glove Rack can be build in the Combat Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 34 Construction). *Red boxing gloves *Blue boxing gloves Weapons Rack: The Weapons Rack can be build in the Combat Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 44 Construction). *Red boxing gloves *Blue boxing gloves *Shadow sword Extra-Weapons Rack: The Extra-Weapons Rack can be build in the Combat Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 54 Construction). *Red boxing gloves *Blue boxing gloves *Shadow sword *Keris Wooden Larder: The Wooden Larder can be build in the Kitchen Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 9 Construction). *Raw beef *Pizza base *Tomato *Cheese Oak Larder: The Oak Larder can be build in the Kitchen Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 33 Construction). *Raw beef *Raw anchovies *Pizza base *Tomato *Cheese Teak Larder: The Teak Larder can be build in the Kitchen Room in your Player Owned House(while having at least 43 Construction). *Raw beef *Raw anchovies *Pineapple ring *Pizza base *Tomato *Cheese